Lemmy Koopa
"That means candy, right?" - Koopa Academy MK Lemmy is the main protagonist of The Koopa Kids series, and is the second oldest of Bowser's children. He is a playful, but dumb child who enjoys playing around is almost never serious. Despite being the main character, he doesn't talk much in the series, and instead has his head in the clouds and just likes to be happy all the time. He normally hangs around with his two best friends Wendy and Morton, who are also his sister and adopted brother. Him being happy, fun-loving and liking everybody can sometimes cause him to accidently cause trouble, and there are a large amount of people who don't like him back, such as his brother Iggy. He also wants to join the circus, rather than wanting to destroy Mario like his father and the rest of his brothers and sister. He also has a weird way of calling everything candy, since he thinks it's candy. Past Lemmy was born due to Bowser and one of his girlfriends having a child accidentally after Bowser was drunk, hence why he was born so small and is rather dumb. His mother was also the mother of two of his other brothers: Roy and Iggy. For around a year and a half it was just him on his own while Roy, Ludwig and Iggy had their own group, and they would ridicule Lemmy for being small and dim, however it would just go over his thick head. However, he later got a friend in his new sister; Wendy. She was put into Lemmy's room and was also made fun of by Roy's gang for being "ugly", so they became friends quickly. It was like that for a while until he made a third friend in Morton when he was adopted. He also had a rubber ball all his life since Bowser just left it with him to play with when he was born, then forgot about him, causing him to enjoy playing with it. He started to think everything was candy because he licked one of Wendy's rings when he was only around the age of 1 1/2, and Wendy just told him it was candy, and that candy was stuff with flavors. This made Lemmy think that was literal. Personality Lemmy is usually portrayed as a happy go-lucky child who is nearly always happy and isn't bothered by many people. He likes to have fun and play around and make people happy. He can also get sad however, and feels sorry for people when they're down, if he notices, and tries to make them feel better. One thing he never does though is get angry, which makes him a good friend for Morton, who he normally tries to make feel better when he's in a bad mood, which is normally. He likes to make things such as fighting Mario fun by taking a rubber ball with him to play with, as he doesn't take it as seriously as his father would want him to. Ignore this, Lemmy has no personality besides liking candy. He is a shit character. Appearance Being childlike, his appearance is even very child-looking, despite being the second oldest of the bunch. He is very small and nimble. His eyes are large and his eyeballs are black. His head is green with a birthmark of two orange stripes on the side. His hair is blonde, with blue and pink streaks of hair dye in it. His nose is rather large, and like his mouth is a pale yellow color. He has no teeth, possibly because he eats too much candy. His skin is the yellow-orange tan that most of his family has. He has spiked cuffs on his hands too. The front of his shell is pale yellow, and the back is orange, though green when he was younger, and spiked with a white casing. Powers and Abilities Lemmy is the weakest of the Koopa Kids, but also the nimblest. He often rides on a rubber ball and can balance on a large amount of balls due to being so light. He has also been shown to be able to spit fireballs and spin around, like Iggy, Ludwig and Larry. He also can spin in his shell, and sleeps inside his shell too. Relationship with other characters Lemmy likes everybody, including the villians, but some people don't like him back. Wendy & Morton Wendy and Morton are his two best friends. He hangs out with them since they were all rejected by their father and they became friends, and Lemmy likes to make them happy and tries to get them to have fun when they seem miserable. Roy & Ludwig Roy and Ludwig seem to find Lemmy uncool and stupid. Lemmy overall likes them and tries to be nice to them, but they see him as an immature child who they're superior too, however they mostly don't like him because he's friends with Wendy and Morton. Ludwig finds it fun to beat him up, and Roy beats him to look cool in front of others to show off his power. Iggy Iggy used to have a similar opinion on him as Roy and Ludwig, until around the time Morton was adopted. Iggy went ahead and asked Lemmy to give him a haircut, as their hair looked slightly similar, forgetting that Lemmy is dumb. Lemmy tried to explain he couldn't, but Iggy forced him, and Lemmy accidently cut all of Iggy's hair off. Since then, Iggy's hatred for Lemmy grew and grew, as his hair couldn't grow back, and he had to wear a palm-tree like wig. He now hates Lemmy and his happiness and wants to make him miserable by beating him up. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. finds him immature and dumb, but Lemmy likes him and enjoys helping him sometimes, though normally Junior tells him to go away. Larry Larry and Lemmy both like each other, they just don't talk too much, mostly because Larry is one of Bowser's favorites and Larry was always hanging out with Bowser and Junior, so Lemmy was never able to go over and make friends with him, though they still get along. Bowser Even though Lemmy likes Bowser, Bowser forgets who he is. When he does, Lemmy normally reminds him that he's his son and that his name is Lemmy. Trivia * Sometimes, Lemmy can be a bit smart, and even get revenge, like in Koopa Academy MK. * In C U Later, it is revealed his name was going to be Lennie, but Bowser misspelled the name on his birth certificate. L - L - L - Category:Boys Category:Good Guys Category:Dimwits Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes